Errands
After going on a few outings you might have noticed that some of the girls develop quite the appetite with all this exercising outdoors. To prevent painful situations involving sharp claws and coiling tails it is important to keep your food reserves well stocked. You get a constant stream of food supplys from the government. 5 units of each type every 5 minutes. Your main source of food are errands though. So gather some of your lazying girls and send them shopping! The errands screen This is the errands screen. The big pannel in the middle lists all available errands. Use the number and arrow buttons at the bottom to navigate through the list. The right panel gives details about the currently selected errand. In the main list of errands you see the name of the errant, the duration, the type of food you get and the group currently on that errand, if aplicable. The details panel conatsin the errand name, level requirements, tension costs, rewards and duration. The level requirement is always for the whole group. All girls in the group must meet it or you can not send them on that errand. Higher level errands must first be unlocked by increasing your household level. Also important to know: The reward is always counted per girl. So in the above example when only sending one girl on that errand you would only receive 36 meat. Send a full group of 5 and you get 5x36 = 180 meat. Furthermore you do not need to feed the girls after errands. So don't hesitate and send whoever is available on errands. Completing an errand After chosing an errand you have to select which group you want to send on that errand. Use the number buttons on the top to select the group. Note that you can not send group #1 on any errands. Just as with outings the preview screen shows you the current tension level of the girls and by how much this tension will be lowered by the errand. The right side contains the same detail information already seen before. When everything looks okay just hit the orange button to send your girls shopping. Good thing there are no credit cards in thise game... After your girls return from the errand you get presented with the results of the trip. On the top you see a summary of the total resurces you gained. On the botton you seen the girls and their current tension status. Keep in mind that girls on errands do not regenerate tension. So you will have to let them rest after a few errands and send someone else. Errands and low tension Errands, like outings, cause tension. Also girls do net regenerate tension while they are on an errands. So after a while your errand runners will look like this. As you can see the tenstion bar on these girls is empty. You can still choose to send them on the errand. But if you do so it will cost you. To continue sending girls on errands even when they are low on tension you will have to pay one ruby. Doing so resets tension for all girls in the group to 100. Klick the right button (はい) to accept, klick left (いいえ) to go back. Category:Guides